Won't Let Up
by Teletraan-1
Summary: After a recent mission, Nexus decides she can't put up with Wheeljack's reckless behaviour anymore and decides to call the mech out on it.


Won't Let up

"Hey, you guys alright?" Bulkhead questioned as the femme and mech transformed to their bi-pedal forms. Once they were standing to their full height, Bulkhead noticed Nexus' torched left arm and the slight limp that Wheeljack was sporting.  
"Doin' just find Bulk" Wheeljack replied with a confident smirk, Nexus just scoffed at the wrecker. "Got somethin' to add, Princess?" Nexus could practically hear his smirk grow even wider as he said the nickname.

Usually, Nexus was pretty good at brushing off Wheeljack's annoying comments but their recent mission had pushed her patience to its limits and now she finally snapped. "You know what, Jack? Yeah I got plenty to add. Where shall I start? I know, how about when you turned our _covert_ recon mission into a cowboy show down and almost got us killed! Does that seem like a good enough point to add?" Every other bot present in the room jumped at Nexus' sudden change in demeanour. The venomous glare she had set on Wheeljack was particularly worrying.

Realising something serious had gone down on their mission, the rest of team Prime took the deafening silence as their queue to leave and let the two Autobots sort out their issues. Once they passed the doorway of the main part of the base and moved into the hallway, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Bumblebee all stopped so they could listen to the drama unfold. "Bulk, what are you doing?" Arcee whispered at him  
"What? Do you really think I'm gonna miss this?" was all the green mech replied with before moving back into his position. Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee definitely didn't lean in a little closer to the doorway…

"Will you calm you aft, we're still here aren't we?" Wheeljack rolled his optics and the feisty femme in front of him  
"Seriously? That's your argument?" She asked, dumbfounded at his reasoning "That's not the point Wheeljack, just about every damn thing could've gone wrong! Not to mention Optimus is gonna be beyond pissed when he finds out!" Nexus' hands were flailing about in front of her and she got even more worked up.  
"I can handle the big guy" the wrecker replied matter of factly. In the other room, Optimus raised an optic ridge at the comment.  
"Primus you can't take this seriously can you? You can just take one fragging moment to think about what just happened. You put us in danger Wheeljack, doesn't that mean anything to you?" she yelled at the Lancia  
"Oh for Primus sake! What do you want me to say huh?" He shouted back, closing the gap between them as he did so.  
"I want you to just, for once in your life, admit you give a shit! That you care Wheeljack! There's barely any of us as it is, we can't afford to run around guns blazing anymore. That's what killed the Wreckers and I sure as pit don't want it to kill us. So why don't you for once just get your head out of your aft and think things through for once?!" They were face to face now, both their chests heaving from frustration. Nexus knew mentioning the Wreckers was a hell of a low blow but she couldn't think of another thing that could make him see reason. Damn mech was stubborn.  
"Do you- do you really think I don't care?!" She just shrugged and gave him a look that said 'prove me wrong' " _I_ don't care? Fine, if I don't give a frag about anyone then how come I've put my life on the line for the Autobots time and damn time again? Or what about the fact that I'd lay down my spark for each of the mechs on this planet, even Magnus! Is that good enough for ya? And if I don't give a shit about anything then why haven't I been able to stop thinking about you since we first fragging met! That I just can't get you outta my damn head! So yeah go ahead and tell me I don't care!" Wheeljack looked up into the femme's optics, not quite registering what he'd just said. But as soon as he saw the shock on her face, realisation dawned on him.

Nexus just stood there, not entirely sure what to think. That was without a doubt the last thing she was expecting. Wheeljack? It just didn't make sense. She continued to stare at the mech as he slowly backed away from her.

As for the Autobots eavesdropping a few feet away, they looked about as confused as Nexus did. Well everyone except Bulkhead who just rubbed a hand down his face, he knew all along about his best friend's crush. He just really had hoped Jackie would have a bit more tact than that.

"Frag it… I'm outta here" Wheeljack turned around and began to walk away. Nexus watched him for a moment before deciding to take action.  
"…Wheeljack, wait." After all the shouting her voice seemed so quiet in the large room but it was loud enough to make the Wrecker stop, his back still to her. He tried to ready himself for whatever was about to come.

Once he heard her footsteps stop behind him, he sighed and finally turned around "Wha-" he was cut off as a set of lips pressed against his own. He felt her hands settle on his chassis to support herself as she stood on the tips of her pedes to reach him. He stood there shocked for a second before he finally snapped out of his daze, his hands made their way to her waist and pulled her closer against him. It started off shy and questioning at first, but once Wheeljack's processor kicked back in he managed to take the lead and deepened the kiss by trailing his glossa across her lower lip. Nexus granted him access straight away and melted further into the Wrecker's arms.

Back in the corridor, the rest of Team Prime looked like Megatron had just waltzed up and asked for a truce. Even Bulkhead hadn't seen this coming. Thankfully, Optimus was the first to snap out of his state of shock, the fact that they were all staring rather blatantly dawned on him, so he made sure to shoo the rest of the Autobots along with him away from the main part of the base. A small smile on his face as he did so.


End file.
